A tragic may afternoon
by codywrasman
Summary: In 1937 lincoln boards the famous Zeppelin the Hindenburg on it's journey from Frankfurt to Lakehurst unknown to him and the others disaster is bound to strike
1. Chapter 1

May 5th 1937

Its been 4 days sence the hindenburg flew from Frankfurt it would be another day or two before the hindenburg would arrive at Lakehurst.

Lincoln was at the Promenade deck watching the beautyful sky he was amazed by what he was seeing a beautiful ocean down below and everything was just so beautiful.

Lincoln" nice.

All of a sudden Ronnie Anne walked towards him.

Ronnie Anne" hey lincoln what are you doing?

Lincoln" I am looking at the sky it's amazing you know how the world works and all the people in this world it's just amazing.

Ronnie Anne" nice are you going here for dinner tonight?

Lincoln" sure you want me to join you?

Ronnie Anne" Yes actually that would be nice.

Lincoln" okay then I'll see you tonight.

Ronnie Anne" yep see you tonight.

With that ronnie anne walked over to a picture of Hitler that was hanging on the wall and just glaired at it Ronnie hated the Nazis and the Nazis hated Jews people with disabilities communist gypsies or Romanis poles ronnie understand how Hitler is being cruel to people like her and knowing that she was on a Nazi airship to America she knew she had to find a way to destroy the air ship before the airship could have a chance to bring Nazis to America.

Once she went into her room she to a map of the air ship of places passenger's can and can't go she learned that the hindenburg was carrying hydrogen in it's gas bags she knew hydrogen is a very flammable gas one spark and the entire ship would burst into flames yet she knew women and children were on the hindenburg so she just planned when the airship is about to land she would set the ship on fire when all the women and children were off

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and upon hearing it she rolled up her plans and put the planes away into her suitcase.

Soon lincoln walks in.

Lincoln" hey Ronnie what's wrong?

Ronnie Anne" what nothing I'm fine.

Lincoln" you have been acting strange ever sence I meet you what's wrong.

Ronnie Anne" well huh uh.

Lincoln" whenever you see that picture of Hitler in the dining room a hateful at it what's that all about?

Ronnie Anne had no other choice but to tell the truth.

Ronnie Anne" ( signs ) you wanna know?

Lincoln" yes I do.

Ronnie Anne" okay close the door now and I'll tell you I don't want anyone else to know.

Lincoln" okay

Lincoln just closed the door behind him and sat down on his bed.

Ronnie Anne" the truth is I hate the Nazis I hate them for what they're doing.

Lincoln" whoa wow is that all?

Ronnie Anne just nodded not wanting to tell lincoln about her plot to destroy the hindenburg.

Lincoln" well the truth is I hate the Nazis to I've actually boarded and this ship to get away from them in to take me back home to America.

Ronnie Anne" oh really you hate the Nazis to?

Lincoln just nodded.

Ronnie wow nice.

Lincoln" we must keep this a secret we don't want to tell anyone on the ship about our hatred for the fuhrer and a Nazis.

Ronnie Anne" indeed.

Both Ronnie Anne and lincoln just happily looked at each other

Elsewhere

Both bobby and Lori were walking down the promanade deck

Bobby" such a nice view isn't it babe?

Lori" it sure is honey.

The two just walked away passing through Lynn sir lily and rita.

Rita" well here we are Promenade deck.

Lynn sir" yep.

The two just looked down to see the amazing view of the sky with the ocean down below.

Rita" this is so amazing isn't it honey?

Lynn sir" yep it sure is.

All of a sudden Rita saw something in the ocean down below from what it looked like it was a ship sailing.

Rita" look there's a ship down there.

Lynn sir" wow I wonder what ship that it is?

Rita" Maybe it could be the Queen Mary.

Lynn sir" hmm could be.

The two just kept looking at the view.

At control car.

Captian max pruss was just looking at horizon in hopes that bad weather would not interfre he knew that bad weather could be dangerous on a Zeppelin like the Hindenburg know that she is carrying hydrogen it could be dangerous if it were to get struck by lightning.

At sunset.

Lincoln had put on his tuxedo it was given to him by his mother had given to him on the day he left for Frankfurt he often worn it on Special occasions

Once at the dining room the lincoln just looked around looking for ronnie anne seeing other passenger's walking around some were listening to live music from the piano.

Lincoln just looked for Ronnie

All of a sudden she appears in a nice beautiful dress.

Ronnie Anne" hey Lincoln.

Lincoln" hey Ronnie.

Ronnie anne " you look nice tonight.

Lincoln" thank you look beautiful tonight too.

Ronnie Anne" thank you that's very sweet of you

With that both Ronnie and lincoln just walked to the dining room looking for a table to sit in

Once they found a table the two sat down and looked to see what kind of food Hindenburg has to offer.

Lincoln" hmm what to eat?

There was everything from beef broth with Marrow dumplings Rhine salmon la Graf Zeppelin roast goseling pears conde' with chocolate sauce fresh fruit and other stuff.

Lincoln" wow with so many options to choose from.

Ronnie Anne" I know it's extraordinary

Lincoln" yeah I know.

Soon the two had ordered there food witch both of them was fresh fruit.

After dinner the two just walked to the promanade deck to watch the beutyful night sky.

Lincoln" wow look at this.

Ronnie Anne" this is extraordinary.

Lincoln " yes it is.

The two just began to look at each other but soon they got closer and then all of a sudden they kiss on the lips

Some of the passenger's aw look at them.

The two saw passenger's looking at them and with that they broke away and just walked back to there room

All of a captian Max pruss came to inform the passenger's that tommorow afternoon they will arrive at Lakehurst and advised crew members to get much sleep as possible because after the passenger's get off they would return to Germany.

Ronnie Anne just went wide eyed knowing she was getting closer to her mission the mission to set the air ship on fire but she looked at Lincoln she began wondering what lincoln think of if he were to find out she was a saboteur or a terrorist cuasing the deaths of many people on the on the air ship she also worried if lincoln were to get badly injured or killed during the fire with that she just ran to her room

Lincoln just kept wondering why ronnie ran off like that ever sence they meet Ronnie Anne ad been acting strange as if she was hiding something he knew she hated the nazis but wonderd why she left

With that he just walked back to the corridor back to his a Ronnie's room.

Ronnie Anne just kept on thinking of what to do when all of a sudden the door opened revealing lincoln who walks in.

Lincoln" hey Ronnie Anne what's up why did you run away back there?

Ronnie Anne" I was nervous.

Lincoln" okay nervous about what?

Ronnie Anne had to come up with a lie something he would fall for.

Ronnie Anne" I was nervous because what if we never see each other again when this ship lands?

Lincoln" wait you're worried that we might never see each other again is that what all that was about?

Ronnie Anne" yes.

Lincoln" well uh why don't you come to Royal woods with me?

Ronnie Anne" gasp Really?

Lincoln" yes I'm sure my family wouldn't mind.

Ronnie anne" I just don't know.

Lincoln" ill be okay.

Ronnie Anne" you're so sweet you know.

Ronnie just grabbed lincolns hand and began kissing it.

And soon the two just looked at each other

Ronnie Anne" lincoln put your hands on me.

With that both Ronnie and lincoln Began kissing and ronnie lays down with lincoln on top of her.

Cuts to the Hindenburg flying into the night.

In another room

Rita just sat lily down to get some sleep

And both Lynn sir and Rita just slept peacefully.

In another room both Lori and Bobby slept peacefully as well.

At the control car

Captian max pruss just looked at the clock it was now 1:12 AM May 6th within hours they will fly past Boston and new York and the arrive at Lakehurst.

With that pruss walked away from the clock.

In lincoln and Ronnie room

Ronnie Anne and lincoln were in bed Ronnie was naked but had a bed sheet covering her only her head and shoulders were exposed lincoln was naked as well and the blanket was covering himself two.

Ronnie Anne" that was nice huh lincoln?

( No response )

Ronnie Anne" lincoln?

Ronnie Anne looked to see that lincoln was asleep much to her suprise after the act they just committed but knowing that he was asleep it was now her Q.

Once she had cloths on and made sure lincoln didn't wake up she sneeked out of the room and went to the place were the confiscated matches and lighters were and stole one of the zippo lighters that open up

Soon she went to the kitchen made sure no one was around and took one of the knives to cut open one of the air bags.

Ronnie Anne just check her watch it was now 1:23 just hours away.

Ronnie anne" still got time.

As she walked back to her room she saw the picture of Hitler and just glaired at it

Ronnie Anne" you wait and see what I am gonna do to your precious Zeppelin you'll see.

With that Ronnie Anne walked away from the picture

To go back to her room to find that lincoln was still asleep.

Ronnie Anne" ( whispers ) thank God he's still asleep.

With that Ronnie Anne tucks the knife and the lighter into the bag

After that Ronnie got back into bed with lincoln beside her.

Ronnie Anne" goodnight

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

May 5th 1937

Its been 4 days sence the hindenburg flew from Frankfurt it would be another day or two before the hindenburg would arrive at Lakehurst.

Lincoln was at the Promenade deck watching the beautyful sky he was amazed by what he was seeing a beautiful ocean down below and everything was just so beautiful.

Lincoln" nice.

All of a sudden Ronnie Anne walked towards him.

Ronnie Anne" hey lincoln what are you doing?

Lincoln" I am looking at the sky it's amazing you know how the world works and all the people in this world it's just amazing.

Ronnie Anne" nice are you going here for dinner tonight?

Lincoln" sure you want me to join you?

Ronnie Anne" Yes actually that would be nice.

Lincoln" okay then I'll see you tonight.

Ronnie Anne" yep see you tonight.

With that ronnie anne walked over to a picture of Hitler that was hanging on the wall and just glaired at it Ronnie hated the Nazis and the Nazis hated Jews people with disabilities communist gypsies or Romanis poles ronnie understand how Hitler is being cruel to people like her and knowing that she was on a Nazi airship to America she knew she had to find a way to destroy the air ship before the airship could have a chance to bring Nazis to America.

Once she went into her room she to a map of the air ship of places passenger's can and can't go she learned that the hindenburg was carrying hydrogen in it's gas bags she knew hydrogen is a very flammable gas one spark and the entire ship would burst into flames yet she knew women and children were on the hindenburg so she just planned when the airship is about to land she would set the ship on fire when all the women and children were off

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and upon hearing it she rolled up her plans and put the planes away into her suitcase.

Soon lincoln walks in.

Lincoln" hey Ronnie what's wrong?

Ronnie Anne" what nothing I'm fine.

Lincoln" you have been acting strange ever sence I meet you what's wrong.

Ronnie Anne" well huh uh.

Lincoln" whenever you see that picture of Hitler in the dining room a hateful at it what's that all about?

Ronnie Anne had no other choice but to tell the truth.

Ronnie Anne" ( signs ) you wanna know?

Lincoln" yes I do.

Ronnie Anne" okay close the door now and I'll tell you I don't want anyone else to know.

Lincoln" okay

Lincoln just closed the door behind him and sat down on his bed.

Ronnie Anne" the truth is I hate the Nazis I hate them for what they're doing.

Lincoln" whoa wow is that all?

Ronnie Anne just nodded not wanting to tell lincoln about her plot to destroy the hindenburg.

Lincoln" well the truth is I hate the Nazis to I've actually boarded and this ship to get away from them in to take me back home to America.

Ronnie Anne" oh really you hate the Nazis to?

Lincoln just nodded.

Ronnie wow nice.

Lincoln" we must keep this a secret we don't want to tell anyone on the ship about our hatred for the fuhrer and a Nazis.

Ronnie Anne" indeed.

Both Ronnie Anne and lincoln just happily looked at each other

Elsewhere

Both bobby and Lori were walking down the promanade deck

Bobby" such a nice view isn't it babe?

Lori" it sure is honey.

The two just walked away passing through Lynn sir lily and rita.

Rita" well here we are Promenade deck.

Lynn sir" yep.

The two just looked down to see the amazing view of the sky with the ocean down below.

Rita" this is so amazing isn't it honey?

Lynn sir" yep it sure is.

All of a sudden Rita saw something in the ocean down below from what it looked like it was a ship sailing.

Rita" look there's a ship down there.

Lynn sir" wow I wonder what ship that it is?

Rita" Maybe it could be the Queen Mary.

Lynn sir" hmm could be.

The two just kept looking at the view.

At control car.

Captian max pruss was just looking at horizon in hopes that bad weather would not interfre he knew that bad weather could be dangerous on a Zeppelin like the Hindenburg know that she is carrying hydrogen it could be dangerous if it were to get struck by lightning.

At sunset.

Lincoln had put on his tuxedo it was given to him by his mother had given to him on the day he left for Frankfurt he often worn it on Special occasions

Once at the dining room the lincoln just looked around looking for ronnie anne seeing other passenger's walking around some were listening to live music from the piano.

Lincoln just looked for Ronnie

All of a sudden she appears in a nice beautiful dress.

Ronnie Anne" hey Lincoln.

Lincoln" hey Ronnie.

Ronnie anne " you look nice tonight.

Lincoln" thank you look beautiful tonight too.

Ronnie Anne" thank you that's very sweet of you

With that both Ronnie and lincoln just walked to the dining room looking for a table to sit in

Once they found a table the two sat down and looked to see what kind of food Hindenburg has to offer.

Lincoln" hmm what to eat?

There was everything from beef broth with Marrow dumplings Rhine salmon la Graf Zeppelin roast goseling pears conde' with chocolate sauce fresh fruit and other stuff.

Lincoln" wow with so many options to choose from.

Ronnie Anne" I know it's extraordinary

Lincoln" yeah I know.

Soon the two had ordered there food witch both of them was fresh fruit.

After dinner the two just walked to the promanade deck to watch the beutyful night sky.

Lincoln" wow look at this.

Ronnie Anne" this is extraordinary.

Lincoln " yes it is.

The two just began to look at each other but soon they got closer and then all of a sudden they kiss on the lips

Some of the passenger's aw look at them.

The two saw passenger's looking at them and with that they broke away and just walked back to there room

All of a captian Max pruss came to inform the passenger's that tommorow afternoon they will arrive at Lakehurst and advised crew members to get much sleep as possible because after the passenger's get off they would return to Germany.

Ronnie Anne just went wide eyed knowing she was getting closer to her mission the mission to set the air ship on fire but she looked at Lincoln she began wondering what lincoln think of if he were to find out she was a saboteur or a terrorist cuasing the deaths of many people on the on the air ship she also worried if lincoln were to get badly injured or killed during the fire with that she just ran to her room

Lincoln just kept wondering why ronnie ran off like that ever sence they meet Ronnie Anne ad been acting strange as if she was hiding something he knew she hated the nazis but wonderd why she left

With that he just walked back to the corridor back to his a Ronnie's room.

Ronnie Anne just kept on thinking of what to do when all of a sudden the door opened revealing lincoln who walks in.

Lincoln" hey Ronnie Anne what's up why did you run away back there?

Ronnie Anne" I was nervous.

Lincoln" okay nervous about what?

Ronnie Anne had to come up with a lie something he would fall for.

Ronnie Anne" I was nervous because what if we never see each other again when this ship lands?

Lincoln" wait you're worried that we might never see each other again is that what all that was about?

Ronnie Anne" yes.

Lincoln" well uh why don't you come to Royal woods with me?

Ronnie Anne" gasp Really?

Lincoln" yes I'm sure my family wouldn't mind.

Ronnie anne" I just don't know.

Lincoln" ill be okay.

Ronnie Anne" you're so sweet you know.

Ronnie just grabbed lincolns hand and began kissing it.

And soon the two just looked at each other

Ronnie Anne" lincoln put your hands on me.

With that both Ronnie and lincoln Began kissing and ronnie lays down with lincoln on top of her.

Cuts to the Hindenburg flying into the night.

In another room

Rita just sat lily down to get some sleep

And both Lynn sir and Rita just slept peacefully.

In another room both Lori and Bobby slept peacefully as well.

At the control car

Captian max pruss just looked at the clock it was now 1:12 AM May 6th within hours they will fly past Boston and new York and the arrive at Lakehurst.

With that pruss walked away from the clock.

In lincoln and Ronnie room

Ronnie Anne and lincoln were in bed Ronnie was naked but had a bed sheet covering her only her head and shoulders were exposed lincoln was naked as well and the blanket was covering himself two.

Ronnie Anne" that was nice huh lincoln?

( No response )

Ronnie Anne" lincoln?

Ronnie Anne looked to see that lincoln was asleep much to her suprise after the act they just committed but knowing that he was asleep it was now her Q.

Once she had cloths on and made sure lincoln didn't wake up she sneeked out of the room and went to the place were the confiscated matches and lighters were and stole one of the zippo lighters that open up

Soon she went to the kitchen made sure no one was around and took one of the knives to cut open one of the air bags.

Ronnie Anne just check her watch it was now 1:23 just hours away.

Ronnie anne" still got time.

As she walked back to her room she saw the picture of Hitler and just glaired at it

Ronnie Anne" you wait and see what I am gonna do to your precious Zeppelin you'll see.

With that Ronnie Anne walked away from the picture

To go back to her room to find that lincoln was still asleep.

Ronnie Anne" ( whispers ) thank God he's still asleep.

With that Ronnie Anne tucks the knife and the lighter into the bag

After that Ronnie got back into bed with lincoln beside her.

Ronnie Anne" goodnight

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

May 6th 1937

Both Ronnie Anne and lincoln were sleeping peacefully in bed but all of a sudden lincoln woke up to find himself not wearing anything but a blanket but began to remember what they did.

Lincoln" oh jeez what have I done.

With that lincoln put his underware and a under shirt and putted on a pair of black pants and a white button up shirt.

As he dressed up Ronnie woke up.

Ronnie Anne" morning how are you?

Lincoln" fine never better.

Ronnie Anne" well that's good to know.

Lincoln" yes anyway if you need me I'm going to have breakfast at the dining room.

Ronnie Anne" okay go ahead.

With that lincoln walked out of the room leaveing Ronnie alone.

Ronnie Anne" great now that he's gone back to business.

With that Ronnie Anne took out a map of the Hindenburg she knew that once the Hindenburg arrives at Lakehurst she would go to the very back of the Zeppelin and cut open one of the hydrogen air bags and use the lighter into the hole and the Zeppelin would burst into flames but she must wait until the Hindenburg was low enough for everyone inculding lincoln to jump out safely and she hoped that the Zeppelin would burn slowly but Ronnie Anne just thought.

Ronnie anne" should I even do this when Lincoln think of me not only that but what if he gets hurt or killed I dont think I would ever forgive myself if anything bad happened to him.

Ronnie Anne" just thought about she hated the Nazis and wants to destroy the pride of Nazi Germany s modern Marvel but she loved lincoln who also hated the Nazis and feared that he could get hurt or killed in the process of destroying the modern Marvel

Ronnie anne" I should think about this.

In the dining room.

Lincoln just ate his breakfast

Two tables infoint of him was Lori and Bobby

And three tables infoint of them were Lynn sir Rita and lily

Soon the Hindenburg approached new York City.

Ronnie anne" was doing final preparations

As the Hindenburg was flying over Manhattan

Lincoln and many of the passenger's look to see the city

In the streets of New York people ran out of shops stores and on to the streets to see the Hindenburg and are amazed at what they see

New York citizen number 1 wow look at size of that thing.

New York citizen number 2 I know it's extraordinary.

New York citizen number 1 it sure is.

New York citizen number 2 yep.

The people on the streets of New York just looked at the hindenburg flying past them

Back on the promanade deck

Lincoln doesn't see Ronnie Anne and begins to walk back to his cabin as the others watched new York city once he arrived at his room he sees Ronnie Anne looking at her watch.

Lincoln" hey Ronnie Anne your missing new York city.

Ronnie Anne" it's okay I am busy right now.

Lincoln" with what?

Ronnie Anne" I am just busy just go plus I have seen new York before so it doesn't matter.

Lincoln" okay if you say so.

With that Ronnie Anne when back to business.

Soon after learning that the bad weather had cleared captian max pruss ordered the to go to Lakehurst and soon the Hindenburg arrived at navel air station.

Ronnie Anne knew it was time and she walked out of her room Ronnie saw lincoln and many other passengers getting ready to get off she just shedded a tear and walked away

Lincoln turned to see Ronnie walking away and began to run after her as he was fallowing Ronnie Anne but all of a sudden lincoln sees Ronnie going into the crew only zone a place Ronnie shouldn't be and begin to go in to the area

Lincoln" what is Ronnie doing were is she going?

Ronnie walked into the crew area to see the parts of the Hindenburgs metal skeleton and sees how large the air bags were.

Ronnie Anne" wow it's must be alot of hydrogen in those bags this is gonna be one big fire.

Unaware to Ronnie Anne lincoln had heard what Ronnie Anne just said and began to wonder.

Lincoln" what did she mean by fire?

With that lincoln began to wonder until.

Lincoln" gasp Ronnie Anne is gonna set the Zeppelin on fire.

All of a sudden lincoln knocks over sometime creating a sound witch cuases Ronnie to turn around and see lincoln.

Ronnie Anne" lincoln?

Lincoln" uh hey Ronnie Anne I was wondering what do you mean by fire?

With that Ronnie Anne just ran from lincoln.

Lincoln" hey get back here.

The two just ran

Lincoln WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS

Ronnie Anne" BECUASE I HATE THE NAZIS AND THIS IS A NAZI AIRSHIP

Lincoln". IT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BURN AND AIR SHIP CARRYING INNOCENT PEOPLE RONNIE ANNE

The two began chasing each other until Ronnie spots a wrench and throws it's at Lincoln hitting him on the head knocking him unconscious.

Ronnie Anne just walk back to Lincoln to see I gash on the top of his forehead and and the white hair around the area went red with blood Ronnie Anne checked him for a pulse and finds that he is still breathing.

With that Ronnie just walked away.

On the ground

People on the ground just looked at the hindenburg flying

Among those who are there is radio journalist Herbert Morrison and his camera man Charlie nehlsen who are there to cover the arrival of the hindenburg on the news.

Me wow look at the size of that thing Jared.

Jared" yep I am excited to see lincoln again.

Me" me too buddy me too.

Jared" yep

Soon the hindenburg drops the ropes and the ground crew Began to hold on to the ropes to make sure the air ship doesn't Drift Away .

Herbert Morrison" it's practically staying still now got the ropes dropped out of the nose of the ship and uh they have taken down on the feild by a number of man.

Elsewhere

Lincoln wakes up to and puts his hand on his face and sees blood and remembers that Ronnie Anne is gonna set the Hindenburg on fire.

Lincoln" my god I have to find ronnie anne and stop her.

With that lincoln gets up and runs to the find ronnie anne.

At the promanade deck.

Lori" well soon were are gonna be off the Zeppelin and back to America.

Bobby I know we're gonna see our home again in Royal woods.

Lori I know.

Both Bobby and Lori just happily kiss.

At the other end Rita was holding lily and all of a sudden Lynn sir arrives.

Rita" hey honey.

Lynn sir" well honey were all packed and ready to get off once this thing lands.

Rita" good.

Back at the crew area

Lincoln just began to look for Ronnie shouting at her name looking for her.

Soon he reaches the back of the air ship between the 14th and 15th gas bags.

And what he sees Ronnie takes a knife and stabs into the 15th the gas bag cutting a huge hole into it hydrogen begin to leak out.

Lincoln" gasp oh no.

Soon Ronnie takes out the zippo lighter and opens it and as about to strike it when.

Lincoln" STOP.

Before could strike the lighter she sees lincoln

Both lincoln and Ronnie stared at each other down with Ronnie holding the lighter.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln" stop.

Ronnie Anne turns to see lincoln and just held the lighter about ready to strike it.

Lincoln" what are you gonna do with that lighter?

Ronnie Anne" I was hoping you wouldn't find out but I'm going to set this Zeppelin on fire and you can't stop me.

Lincoln" wait before you commit this heinous act just tell why just tell me why.

Ronnie anne" because this is a Nazi air ship it was built but the nazis and the Nazis are cruel to people who are Jewish and different races and now I am gonna destroy this Nazi air ship.

Lincoln " Ronnie please think of this who's innocent women and children on board this Zeppelin if you set this thing on fire you gonna kill all of us.

Ronnie Anne" well that is a risk if I'm going to have to take.

Lincoln" is this what you want to kill innocent women and children?

Ronnie Anne" I am afraid so I have to do this regardless of what happens.

Lincoln" please.

Without hesitation Ronnie strike the lighter and a flame comes on and Ronnie throws the lit lighter into the hole all of a sudden hydrogen in the gas bag ignites and begins to burst into flames all of a sudden the explosion of fire in gulfs Ronnie anne

Lincoln" Gasp NNOOO

All of a sudden lincoln just runs as the fire begins to shoot towards him.

On the ground

Me and Jared were looking at the Zeppelin and we're amazed by seeing the Hindenburg

As everyone looks at the Hindenburg Herbert Morrison just talked about it all of a sudden there's an explosion of fire at the back of the Zeppelin.

Herbert Morrison" it's burst into Flames it's burst into flames get this Charlie get this Charlie

Charlie nehlsen just films the Hindenburg on fire

At the promanade deck

Lori Bobby Rita Lynn sir and lily see that the ground crew men running away.

Lori" what's going on?

As the back the hindenburg burns the back began to fall and the front of the hindenburg goes into the sky at this point the the people on the Promenade deck began to slide.

At the promanade deck

Everyone screams as they fall and began to slide down the deck and soon smoke begins to apprear indicating that the Zeppelin was on fire.

Passenger number 1" it's burning.

Lori and Bobby look out to see the back of the hindenburg burning.

Bobby" we have to get out of here were all gonna die.

Elsewhere as lincoln runs away he sees an emergency exit and he opens it and jumps out as he fell there was an explosion of fire at the door he just ran out

All of a sudden lincoln hits the ground and runs from the rain of fire as lincoln ran he turn to see the Nazi swsitka on the bottom fin crash into the ground

Soon the very back of the hindenburg crashes into the ground the front of the ship was in the sky with fire bursting out of the ships nose.

Herbert Morrison" and all the folks agree this terrible this one of the worst catastrophes in the world oh it's.

We just watched in horror as the great hindenburg on fire and beginning to crash to the ground with people jumping out of the Zeppelin.

Cuts to the promanade deck

As the passengers screamed some began to climb the windows and jump into the ground to escape the burning Zeppelin.

Lynn sir just jumped and lands into the ground.

Lynn sir" COME ON RITA JUMP COME ON JUMP.

Without hesitation Rita held onto Lily's who's crying and the two jumped

Rita lands on to the ground with lily still in her arms and the two just ran away.

Soon the front of Hindenburg began to get closer to the ground as the Zeppelin burns the skin of the Zeppelin burns away revealing it's metal skeleton and the name Hindenburg at the front of the ship burns away

Herbert Morrison" it's smoke and it's in flames and now and the frame is crashing to the ground not quite to The Mooring mast Oh The Humanity all the passenger's screaming around me

In the dining room as fire begins to engulf the dinning room.

The fire begins to burn the picture of adolf Hitler

Both Lori and Bobby attempt to escape but all of a sudden the burst of flame engulfs them killing them instantly .

Soon the metal skeleton hits the ground and the it collapes all that was left was a burning pile of twisted metal

Once the contorl car hits the ground

Captian max pruss and other officers and crew members ran for there lives with captian pruss getting burned

Herbert Morrison" I told you I can't even talk people

As the hindenburgs skeleton people began to come out still on fire and some badly burnt.

One man who looked like he was unharmed just walked from the weckage slowly and then all of a sudden he got down on his knees and fell to the ground with a badly burned back

Me"oh my god that poor man

Jared" oh my god Lincoln.

With that Jared runs to the hindenburgs burning wreckage.

Me" gasp JARED NO it's to dangerous.

Jared are freind is in there.

without hesitation I just ran after Jared to find lincoln .

People began to spray water with a hose on the flaming wreckage.

We just looked and much to out horror we saw dead body's badly burnt or chard.

Me" this terrible.

Jared" all these people.

Me what if lincoln escpaed we have to get out of here.

Without hesitation we just ran out

Elsewhere

Herbert Morrison shocked and sadden by what just happened just walked back inside to a building.

All of a sudden we saw lincoln who's was suffering some minor burns but was okay.

Jared gasp lincoln.

Lincoln turned around to see me and jared towards him

We just ran towards him and hugged him.

Jared" thank God your okay.

Lincoln" it's good to see you guys again.

But all of a sudden lincoln realized that Ronnie Anne the one who's started all of this was still in the burning wreckage and began to walk back into the wreckage.

Jared" lincoln what are you doing?

Lincoln" I have to go back.

Me" no lincoln it's to dangerous.

Unable to hear us lincoln runs back into the burning wreckage

Lincoln" RONNIE ANNE RONNIE ANNE WHERE ARE YOU?

Lincoln just kept looking

Elsewere were Rita Lynn sir and lily appear inforint of us.

Lynn sir" Cody Jared is that you guys?

Jared" yes it's us.

Rita what are you guys doing here?

Me" we heard lincoln was talking the hindenburg home and we came here to see him.

Lynn sir" where is he?

Me he's inside the wreckage

Both Lynn sir and rita WHAT.

Me" yeah.

Rita" I hope he's okay.

Inside the burning wreckage lincoln just kept looking for Ronnie anne.

Lincoln" RONNIE ANNE WHERE ARE YOU?

All of a sudden lincoln hears the sound of Ronnie moaning and turns to see she was badly burned but she was still alive.

Lincoln just picked up Ronnie Anne and began run out of the wreckage

All of a sudden we saw lincoln carrying a badly burned Ronnie Anne in his arms.

Rita" gasp lincoln

Both rita and Lynn sir just hugged lincoln.

As we hugged lincoln we turned to see the burning wreckage of the hindenburg black smoke coming out huge fires and the collpased metal skeleton of the once great hindenburg now reduce to a pile of burning metal

Me" my god.

Jared what a tragedy


	5. Chapter 5

Lincoln just looked at Ronnie Anne she was badly burned his family and friends just watched the aftermath that was taking place

Elsewhere captian Max pruss radio operator Willy Speck out of the wreckage, soon after he looked for survivors until rescuers were forced to restrain him. Pruss, however, suffered extensive burns

Jared and Cody just looked at the wreckage of the once great airship

A fellow rescure just serched the wreckage looking for surivors and victims as walked by the picture of Adolf Hitler was shown still burning

The rescuer "hello is anyone alive in there can anyone hear my voice

The just looked to see a few burned and chared body's but he just continues to serched for survivors in the Carnage .

Elsewhere fire fighters spray water on the fire to put it out and contain it.

Soon ambulances have arrived to help those who were injured.

Jared" this terrible just terrible.

Cody"yeah who knows many people were in there

Jared" yeah what do you think would have happened.

Cody" the ship was filled with hydrogen is super flammable.

Jared" oh my.

Cody" yeah just one spark or a lit mach and then all hell breaks loose.

Jared" yeah.

Cody yep.

Jared" do you think you could I've been lightning?

Cody" might.

Jared" this is terrible I have no words to describe this.

Cody" could have been also sabotage.

Jared"sabotage?

Cody" Hindenburg was a Nazi ship I can tell by the swastikas on it's tails before Its crash.

Jared" oh god?

Cody yeah there's people out there who hate the Nazis for discriminating Jews and other races.

Jared" you think you it could sabotage.

Cody" I don't know but let's let the investigators find out.

Jared okay.

Elsewhere with Lincoln.

Lincoln carries Ronnie Anne to an emergency worker.

Lincoln" you need to help her she's badly burned.

The Emergency worker just looked at Ronnie Anne she was suffering severe third degree burns on her face and her arms and her legs and her hands witch showed a little bit of bone.

The emergency worker" okay get her out of here me fast .

Lincoln just puts Ronnie Anne in the ambulance.

Lincoln" everything will be okay Ronnie Anne just stay with me please.

Ronnie Anne opended her eyes to see Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne" Lincoln?

Lincoln" it's okay Ronnie anne it'll be alright.

Ronnie Anne" I'm so sorry for what I did.

Lincoln" it's okay Ronnie Anne it's okay.

Soon the emergency workers take Ronnie Anne put Ronnie Anne inside the ambulance and and closed the doors.

Lincoln just watched as the ambulance takes Ronnie Anne away to the hospital.

Soon the firefighters had put the fire out all that was left was a smoking metal skeleton that was once the Hindenburg.

Rescue workers serched through the wreckage looking for bodies over 37 people had died

Cody and Jared looked at the bodies.

Cody" this is horrible.

Jared" ( having tears ) all these innocent people why.

Cody" ( Pat's Jared on the back ) I know man I know.

Cody" Lord look after these Souls who have perished in this awful tragedy amen.

Jared" amen

Lincoln" amen

Lincoln just looked at the row of bodies until he saw something he saw two bodies that were partially burned but he recognized the clothes they wore and he recognize their faces.

They were Lori and Bobby.

Lincoln" oh my gosh no no.

Cody" what is it?

Lincoln" look.

Lincoln showed Cody Jared and his parents the dead bodies of Lori and Bobby.

Lynn sir" oh my God .

Rita" Lori.

Jared" oh my.

Cody" oh no.

Lincoln" just went into shock apon what he was seeing.

Rita just started crying just seeing Lori's burned lifeless body alongside Bobby's.

Lynn sir" just comforted her.

Jared my gosh.

Me I can't believe it.

Lincoln" just got down on his knees and the he started crying as he touched Lori's lifeless face


	6. Chapter 6

Lincoln just looked at his sister's and Bobby's chared corpese

Jared just walked to Lincoln.

Jared" Lincoln I I am so sorry.

Lincoln" why why did this had to happen.

Jared I don't know how this happened.

Lincoln" I should have stopped her when I had the chance.

Jared" her?

Lincoln just looked at his family .

Lincoln" come with me Jared I need to speak to you in private.

Uh okay

With that Lincoln and Jared went out to talk each other in private.

( In a private place )

Lincoln" I know who did it.

Jared" did what.

Lincoln I know who sabotage the Hindenburg.

Jared"what really who?

Lincoln" it was Ronnie Anne .

Jared" who?

Lincoln the girl I helped out of the wreckage .

Jared" why did she do it?

Lincoln" because the Hindenburg was a Nazi airship she hated the Nazis and she wanted to destroy that air ship because of that.

Jared" my gosh we have to tell somebody.

Lincoln" what no.

Jared" you are a witness you have to tell them.

Lincoln"I rather kill myself and you.

Jared just went wide eyed he never thought that Lincoln would threaten him.

Lincoln I'm taking this secret to the Grave.

Jared" your really serious about this?

Lincoln" YES I AM VERY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS .

Jared" okay okay jeez.

Lincoln" AND YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS GOT IT.

Jared okay okay please don't hurt me ( whimpers )

Lincoln" good ( walks away )

Jared just signs

Soon Lincoln asked his parents take him to the hospital were they took him there.

Jared and Cody stayed behind

Soon the gang reached the hospital

And they went to the froint desk

Lincoln" excuse me but I need to meet Ronnie Anne.

The doctor" okay hold up.

The trio just waited untill the doctor called lincoln in with the family waiting

The doctor" Lincoln your here to see Ronnie Anne .

Lincoln" yes.

The doctor" follow me .

With that Lincoln got out of his seat and went to see Ronnie anne.

When lincoln went in he saw Ronnie bandaged up .

Lincoln" oh my God.

The doctor " and I have some bad news were burns are to severe I am afraid were losing her .

Lincoln" she's dying?

The doctor I am afraid so.

Lincoln" oh no.

The doctor " I am sorry.

Lincoln" can I be alone with her.

The doctor" sure.

With that the doctor left Lincoln alone in the world.

Lincoln just walked over to Ronnie Anne to begin to slowly open her eyes.

Ronnie Anne" li Lincoln?

Lincoln" yes Ronnie it's me.

Ronnie Anne " I I am so sorry.

Lincoln" it's okay I I forgive you.

Ronnie Anne " thanks.

Ronnie Anne did everyone got off the ship before it burned completely?

Lincoln" I am afraid not.

Ronnie Anne" oh.

Ronnie Anne" this hurts so bad.

Lincoln it's okay Ronnie .

Ronnie Anne" I I don't think I'm going to make it.

Lincoln" it's okay I be here till you go ( starts having tears ).

Ronnie Anne" t thank you .

Lincoln" it's okay .

Ronnie Anne " I i love you.

Lincoln" ( tears stream down )I love you to.

With that Ronnie Anne closed her eyes and dies

Lincoln began crying seeing that the girl she knew and love was now gone

Lincoln just leaned forward and kissed Ronnie Anne's forehead .


	7. Chapter 7

A depressed Lincoln looked at Ronnie's body his whole world felt like it was gonna collapse even though she was the one who cuased the Hindenburg to burn and crash and cuased the deaths of 36 people yet even though Lincoln loved her.

The doctor" I am sorry me loud.

Lincoln " thanks.

The doctor did you know her well

Lincoln "yeah she and I were on the Hindenburg together.

The doctor" oh I see.

Lincoln" yeah and she loved me dearly and I did too.

The doctor" i understand.

The doctor" I had a wife once her name was Rosey she was so sweet and nice and she loved me dearly .

Lincoln" aww really.

The doctor" yeah and her even her luagh was sweet as well.

Lincoln" what happens to her?

The doctor" one day she became ill I did everything I could but she just Died she died at age 59.

Lincoln" oh man I am sorry to here that.

The doctor" she was my inspiration to become a doctor to save lives and prevent people from dying as well.

Lincoln. I understand.

The doctor" not a day goes by when I think of her she was a wonderful women and hopefully she's with God now and happier I hope then here on Earth.

Lincoln" that's so sweet.

The doctor" thanks.

Lincoln" I better go my parents are probably worried for me.

Lincoln looked at Ronnie Anne's body before he leaned over and then kissed her.

With that Lincoln began to walk away but not before saying.

Lincoln" goodbye Ronnie anne.

And with that Lincoln walks away.

And soon the morges people came in and took Ronnie Anne away.

After all that Lincoln walked back to his parents.

Rita" your okay lincoln.

Lincoln" yeah I'll be fine.

Soon the Lincoln and his family went to the hospitals morgue

There they saw the body's of Lori and Bobby

Rita" ( tries to hold her tears ) oh god .

Lynn" it's okay honey.

Rita" what do you think could have happened.

Lynn sir" I don't know.

Lincoln just looked at the bodies of Lori and bobby.

Lincoln " I am so sorry this happened to you guys I hope you tomare with God now.

Both Rita and Lynn sir looked at the bodies.

Lincoln" be at peace sis be at peace.

With that lincoln kissed Lori on the forehead and as well as bobby

Soon after Rita comes and gives Lori and Bobby kisses too.

Soon the trio left the hospital.

Lincoln I need to go find Jared.

Rita" he's at the airfield still.

Lincoln I know .

With that the gang left and went back to the wreck sigth of the hindenburg


	8. Chapter 8

Soon the gang came back to the sigth of the hindenburg disaster

There Lincoln went to visit Jared.

Lincoln" hey.

Jared" how's Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln" she's dead shes dead jared.

Jared" oh I see.

Lincoln she died of her burns at the hospital.

Jared" I am sorry to hear that .

Lincoln" thanks I am sorry about what happened earlier.

Jared" it's okay.

Lincoln" I just don't know what to do without Ronnie Anne.

Jared" I know.

Lincoln" I know she hated the Nazis but I didn't think she hated them this much.

Jared" I understand her hatred.

All of a sudden cody appeared.

Cody" Hey guys there doing a service

Lincoln" really?

Cody" yeah for all those who died .

Lincoln" oh okay.

With that the trio went to the service.

At the service the presits said some prayers

The preist" Our Father who art in heaven hallow be thy named thy kingdom come thy will be done on Earth as it is in heaven give us day in our Day Daily Bread and forgive us for our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us lead us not into temptation but Deliver Us from Evil for thine is the kingdom the power and Glory forever and ever amen.

Everyone" amen .

The preist " **Hail Mary** , full of grace. The Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed **is the** fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy **Mary** , Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death, Amen.

Everyone" amen.

Soon after the service.

Jared" well that was a nice service.

Cody"I wonder if they're going to do an inquiry into the disaster.

Lincoln" if they do I won't go I can't attend.

Jared" it's okay Lincoln .

Cody" yeah.

Lincoln but I think we should have a moment of silence.

Jared" yeah.

Cody" sure we can do that.

With that Lincoln and his friends have a moment of silence in memory of the victims

On may 6th 1937 the hindenburg burst into flames and crashed at Naval Air Station Lakehurst Borough, New Jersey

It took only 37 seconds for The for the craft to be totally engulfed in fire

Only 36 people died 13 passengers, 22 air crewmen, and one ground crewman

And only 62 survived

The true cuase of of the fire remains unknown

In memory of those who died on that tragic may afternoon rest in peace

THE END


End file.
